When Past Comes After You
by krwlngmieskeen
Summary: What happens when Sam's kidnapped by two men who tried to waste him before? Placed after 7x06. Sam's away from Dean, who has no clue about where he is. It contains hurt!angst!worried!Sam and worried!hurt!BigBrother!Dean and tons of brotherly love!
1. Still not Believing

**Hey there! Yeah, I'm back! *people start running away* Whatever ._.**

**I'm here after thinking A LOT and digging deep into my mind to find a simple idea to come up with a fic that can be splitted into chapters and that they're not only one-shots, because I'm kind of tired of writing that (writing, not reading, don't misunderstand me) **

**Anyway... I finally found something, so here I am. I don't know how this is going to be, if this is even a good idea or not, but that's on you, isn't it? Your reviews will tell me if I should work on this or not, so please, PLEASE, I love reviews so if you read, please, leave one *-* And if this isn't good enough for you, tell me how I can improve.**

**And I have to say... I don't like the fact that I have to make the dialogues in italics and ending them with a dash but I don't know why FanFiction erases the quotation marks ._. It's so ANNOYING.**

**Okay, so let's get started. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**This is placed after Slash Fiction, after our little Sammy walks away. This contains no spoiler, cuz this is not even based on the previews of the coming episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. If I did... Gosh if I did. I wanna own Dean but that's out of my reach right now.**

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 1: Still not Believing**_

Sam's head rested on the table of the bar he's been hours at. His eyes opening up and shutting down repetitively as he tried to focus on the world around him. No, he wasn't drugged, he was just drunk. We know him, we know he's not the kind of guy who drinks to forget about problems, but this time, hell... this time he needed to do something out of his character. He was tired, confused, but above all, _hurt_. Hurt by someone he loved more than his own life. After Dean number 2, mostly known as Leviathan told him what Dean number 1 did, he couldn't stop making himself the same question: _"How could he lie to me like this?"._ For a second, he felt stupid, remembering the way he'd thanked him, how he'd believed his brother trusted him, the trustful look he'd given to him, showing how grateful he felt about it. Even like that, Dean had never said anything about what had really happened, and that just blew him away. Then he understood about Dean's latest reactions. He understood about the thing he wasn't talking about. He understood about the third witness, about the guilt, about everything.

"_I don't think that we can ever be what we were, you know?. __I just don't think I can trust you"_

It all came to that, to remember that hard sentence he heard from his brother back then, around two years ago after he started the end of the world. Even though he never really believed that Dean truly meant it, mostly because time later he said he was wrong about it, now it all just lost its shape. It was blurry, confusing. He didn't know what to think about that. Was he really right? Wasn't Dean going to trust him again sometime? Has Sam lost Dean's trust forever? All those questions, wandering his sick mind, caused no more than tears, one after the other. He knew he had done very bad things, that he was a grade A freak, that he didn't even deserve to be alive. But many things happened in the middle that made him believe that Dean trusted him again. I mean, he sacrificed himself to save the world. He's been one damn year downstairs, he suffered because of Lucifer. And his suffering wasn't over even if he came back. He had to be careful with a wall that kept him from remembering Hell. Castiel broke every previous attempt to protect it, and all hell broke Loose inside him. He was now hallucinating almost 24/7, and even if he could tell the difference, it didn't mean he was okay with it. He realized how worried Dean was about this. This and many other things. Those are the stuff that made the youngest Winchester think that they went back to be what they were before he messed everything up. But with this? He couldn't tell, and that just ripped his heart out.

And because of that, because of the doubts that torment him, there he was, away from his brother once again. He needed a little "me" time, but he didnt know how long it was going to last. He was really pissed at Dean, he just thought he didn't deserve it, and not seeing any try of his big brother to keep him from walking away, he didn't even think of coming back anytime soon. He had no idea what to do, he was gonna let time decide for him. Now, he just wanted to lose himself into drunkenness and stop being the healthy Sam for a while.

And by healthy, he was right. He wasn't going to be mentally healthy for a second because his eyes suddenly met a figure that startled him. There he was again, the blonde man, owner of the heavy words _"I'm not going anywhere, Sam"_ and he was damn right.

"_Now you want to believe that what I say it's true, right?"_ - the imaginary devil said, giving Sam a tricky look.

"_Shut up"_ - the Winchester glared brusquely, then shutting his eyes not to see that person again. He had to go away, he had to.

"_I know you wish Dean didn't betray you, I know you want to believe me when I say that he's not real here. You wish you were with your real brother, the one who would never do something like that to you"_ - Lucifer tried to strike up a conversation Sam didn't want to have. He was pushing hard, and the blue-eyed kid didn't know how to stop it.

"_Shut up"_ - he repeated, his voice wavering this time. He kept his eyes closed or just turned his head around, not having to look into those eyes full of wickedness, trying to drown him into madness.

"_I won't shut up, because sometimes what you don't want to hear is what you should hear" the blonde man couldn't make Sam look at him again. "Sam..." he sighed. "These hallucinations are consuming you, don't you see? My torture is finally making progress. You gotta admit I'm awesome, ain't I?"_ - he presumed about his supposed new way of torture. Sam just put his hands on his ears, not able to hear any other single crap this imaginary son of a bitch said.

"_Hey"_ - he called him with a rough tone.

"_Hey!"_ - again, still not getting attention from him.

"_HEY!"_ - it became louder, only to make Sam realize that the one who called him was the barman. He lifted his head up as the guy put a glass full of beer in front of him.

"_Here's the beer you asked for. You okay, buddy?" -_ not that the stranger was worried, it was only unusual to see a drunk guy behave this way. Or maybe not?

"_Yeah, yeah"_ - Sam answered, not even knowing for sure what the guy was asking. His mind was still road-tripping with Lucifer somehow.

He grabbed the glass and drank it as fast as he could. Once he was done with it, he shoved his hand into his pocket to take some money out and placed it on the table. _"Gotta go"_ - he mumbled and got up the chair. Staggering, he made his way to the front door, opened it and finally stepped out of that dirty bar.

The dark and cold breeze fell on his body, causing him to grit his teeth as he felt it. The night set right above him and the darkness surrounding him weren't a good combination for a happy drunk (like Dean said once) who wasn't happy this time. His confusion grew bigger as he didn't recognize the landscape around him. Perhaps, the way he drank made him forget a little bit about his ubication, so he just began to walk normally, thinking he would remember it sooner or later. Until he heard a shriek of pain followed by a _"Please, somebody help me!"_.

Even drunk, his instincts of a hunter were intact as he began to run, following the loud plea. He got to a pretty black alley, so black that his eyes couldn't see who was asking for help and what the hell was going on. But suddenly, two big men appeared, their faces not shown because of the lack of light and they grabbed Sam toughly. Even if he struggled to set himself free, those two were much stronger since they were sober and with all his feelers out, and knocked Sam out to make him easier to move and finally kidnap.

**Aaand…cut! No no, I didn't write a one-shot again, this is going to continue, be happy! ... No wait! Don't cry! Alright… ._.**

**Hope you liked this! I worked pretty hard on it. ****And if I had any mistake, PLEASE let me know!**

**And again PLEASE leave a review, because this story depends on that. I will only keep going if I know that people is reading it, and by leaving a review is the only way I can know.**

**This is going to be more interesting, I hope :P And it will have tons of brotherly love, I promise!**

**AND BTW! I uploaded a SPN fan-video I made! Check it out! - ****http:/youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Q-SsESvclQg**

**I would really appreciate that if you have a YT account, could comment and send a friend invite to me or something. It will make me feel like making more videos :D and if you don't have, then at least tell me what you think of it by leaving a review. Of course, not forcing you, just asking (: thanks anyway!**

**Thanks to everybody who reads! :)**

**Bye folks!**


	2. Essence

**Hi y'all! How are you? I gotta say I'm really REALLY thankful for the reviews you left. That completely inspired me to keep going :) I'm really glad you're interested in my story… it means all the ideas I have in my mind I can unleash them here, so thanks, THANKS!**

**So here I bring you a new chapter! And.. for "robbyn" (the only reviewer I couldn't answer to) Now you'll know what's going to happen! Thanks for that, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Keep remembering this story depends on the reviews, so please don't stop reviewing. You don't know how happy you make me with each review you leave :)**

**Ok, so let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING... If I did, I'd definitely make thousands of more seasons, yeah? I know you want it.**

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 2: Essence**_

The thick black night embraced the whole town, everybody calmly sleeping in their bedrooms, everybody except Dean. Lying in his bed, eyes still open, the oldest Winchester had a weight on his shoulders that he hardly thought he could get rid of. Guilt was slowly consuming him so painfully as the memories of his little brother leaving showed up in his mind. He needed to apologize. He needed to give an explanation. He needed to give him the reasons. But was he there around to do that? No. Sam was gone, and Dean couldn't simply take that. Sam had walked away before. Flagstaff, Stanford, back to California (to find his dad), when he said he was in no shape to keep hunting… Sam accepted he was wrong everytime he walked away, but Dean had never been the main reason before. Would Sam say he was wrong walking away this time? Was he even going to come back? Damn. Those questions did no more than break every inch of the oldest Winchester's soul.

"_I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't…"_

He didn't even know what to say to himself. If there was something Dean Winchester hated more than his own life was to let his little brother down. I mean, he's the big brother, right? The one who's supposed to be the hero of his little one, the one who looked up to him, the one who had to be strong for both of them even if either of them had strength. But this time he showed a completely different movie. He lied, he killed, he _failed_. He felt he failed at his job again, that he screwed it up, that he blew it, just like when Sam died several years ago.

"_Sammy…"_ – Dean slurred. Tiredness was taking over him, and even if he tried to pull it back, it was impossible. He felt exhausted, physically and mentally, and a bed wasn't enough to calm those needs. He needed his brother beside him, that was his greatest wish. _"How can I make it up to you?"_ – he thought. Even if Sam had let him down before, he didn't feel like doing the same to him. He never did. It wasn't like him. It wasn't Dean Winchester's essence. But now that essence had just left him.

"_What the hell?"_ – He admonished himself and got up his bed as fast as he could. Right. What was he going to get just lying down and not doing anything to have his brother back? If he wanted to apologize, give an explanation and reasons, he couldn't just wait for things to happen. He had to _make_ them happen. So he just grabbed his cellphone and dialed Sam's number. He closed his eyes and hoped. Hoped as hard as he could that for the damnest reason, he answers.

Nothing.

_We're sorry. The number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again._

"_Damn it, Sam" – _Dean muttered disgruntled. He kind of knew his brother wasn't going to answer, but what was he going to lose by giving a try, huh? He also checked his GPS. Off. Sam had left leaving no trails, and that just blew Dean's mind off.

...

"_Sam. Sammy"_

Unfamiliar voices resounded in the unknown room. Sam's eyes were wrapped, what didn't let him see where he really was. Everything had happened so fast. He only was about to help somebody who was asking for help, and out of the blue, he woke up there. There where? Nowhere good for him. He felt he was tied up. That clearly didn't mean anything good.

"_Where am I?"_ – He asked, fear coming out of his lips. He heard a few steps around him. He thought he was sort of kidnapped. _"Awesome"_ – He thought, when his situation couldn't get any worse.

"_You finally woke up, Sammy" _- a tricky voice made its appearence in the room. Sam didn't know it, something that made him feel even more confused.

"_It's Sam"_ - he grunted. _"Where am I? Are you going to answer me or not?"_ - he asked, full of fury for the lack of response. One of the attackers made its way closer to Sam. The other one just stood there, gun in hand, both faces undercover. _"Don't worry, kid, we're not going to hurt you"_ – he faked a soft tone. _"Yet" - _he added, and that tone became evil. Sam knew he was in deep trouble. _Oh, if Dean was here right now... _he would never admit it, not in this condition, but he needed his brother, to save him, to tell him that everything was okay, that brother Sam thought he lost somehow.

"_What do you want from me?" - _Sam tried to wipe away any kind of sad feeling, only to be replaced by anger and confusion, and of course, a clear desire to get the hell out of there.

"_Not much. Just to finish what he thought we finished back then. It's seriously unbeliavable that you're still alive, Sam, but don't worry... it won't be for too long" - _he answered as he grabbed his gun and shot the air, causing Sam to shake in fear, also startled by the loud noise. _"Just like that..."_

"_So? What are you waiting for? Kill me now" - _Sam challenged him, but that only drew a small grin on the attacker's face, unable to see, of course.

"_We're waiting for your brother to come, idiot. We need to kill you both" - _he explained, his tone became harsher.

"_uhh...don't count on it. I walked away from him. __He won't be back for me, he can't even contact me" - _he wished he did. He wished he could tell Dean somehow that he needed help, that he was sorry for walking away. He was also worried… he didn't want them to kill his brother. He didn't mind much about himself, but his brother? He was the only thing he could think about.

"_Oh, don't be so sure" _– the man said happily. _"We have a few tricks" _– his lips curled into an evil smile.

"_Who are you?" - _Sam asked, impatiently. _"You are so coward that you won't let me see who's going to waste me?" - _he tried to challenge him once again, to see if he was able to get some concrete answer.

"_No, kiddo. We only want to keep the surprise" - _ he answered, still grinning. Sam only frowned. He started to recognize that voice, but there was still a hole in his mind.

...

"_Bobby, have you heard anything from him?"_ - Dean's voice sounded broken after a whole day, and a whole sleepless night without his brother. He needed to know where that kid was, he just couldn't disappear forever, couldn't he?

"_No, Dean. Sorry. What did he say when he walked away?_ – Bobby clearly hated those situations. He didn't know how to deal between those two, when they become all emotionally weak. A weakness he also possesses but throughout the years, he knew exactly how to bury it. He also knew Dean was trying to be like that sometimes, but near his little brother, that was kind of impossible.

"_That he couldn't be around me anymore…"_ – the oldest Winchester's voice wavered as he remembered that scene again.

"_Maybe he needs a little "me" time again… __I don't know, that kid is unpredictable"_ - the old man tried to calm Dean down a little bit.

"_Tell me about it" - _Dean complained_. __"I don't know how to contact him. __His phone number is out of service all the time, his GPS off, I don't know how to find him! I know he doesn't wanna be found but-..."_ – Bobby interrumpted. _"Leave him alone, Dean. He'll call you sometime, I'm sure he only needs to think about what happened by himself. He's hurt, pissed, you know, but everytime he walked away, he came back, so don't worry..."_ - Dean knew that perfectly, but this time was different. _He_ was the reason now.

"_What if he never comes back?"_ – he asked, a clear fair appearing in that question.

"_Oh, c'mon, don't be a drama queen. He's not that mad that you killed Amy, he thinks you don't trust him anymore, that you never will…"_ - Bobby explained sadly, what made Dean frown. He didn't expect that, what did he mean?

"_How do you know that?"_

Bobby let out a sigh. _"I'll be honest with you. He called me yesterday"_ - he confessed. _"We talked a bit, he said that. But before you ask, no, he didn't tell me where he was going or anything like that. After that I tried to call him to check if he was okay, but his number went out of service"_ – he couldn't ignore that a bad feeling just placed on his gut. Why would he be a whole day available, knowing that Dean could call him any second, and suddenly, he was out of service for the whole night until now?

"_Thanks for the heads up"_ – grunted Dean, sarcastically. _"I'm really stupid"_ - he admonished himself. _"I made a whole speech to him about building the stone number one, that he should keep fighting, that I'd be there for him, but what do I do instead? __Fail. How is he going to believe me next time?"_ – He couldn't believe how bad he messed things up this time.

"_Just try to fix this. It won't be a permanent damage, you'll see. Just try to watch your actions next time. __You wouldn't like it if your brother did the same to you"_

"_So why do I do now?"_

"_Keep calling. I'll see what I can do from here"_ - the oldest Singer suggested.

"_Thanks, Bobby"_ - Dean thanked him and hung up. Something was not right with Sam, and he could feel it. But what else could he do? Wait for a call or keep calling, he had to answer someday... _someday_.

But that _someday_ didn't become days, it became minutes.

Just five minutes after Dean hung up the call, he heard his cellphone ring again. A blast of hope took over him, and even more when the name of Sam appeared on the screen.

"_Sam?"_ - Dean said his name, pretty excited to hear his brother's voice and listen to whatever he had to say.

"_No, wrong"_ - a dark tone of voice answered. Dean's heart stopped beating.

"_It's __**Walt**__"_

**And I'll just leave you there :P I know, I'm sorry. If you watched "Dark side of the Moon", you'll know who I'm talking about. **

**I wanna make a question to all of you. It's been wandering my mind lately. Don't you think that Sammy looks a little more innocent since he really came back from hell? I don't know why I feel it that way. Of course it's not the same innocence he had in the first seasons, that innocence he lost in the 4th and 5th season... But now something tells me that part of the old Sam came back. Perhaps it's because of all he's going through, don't you think? **

**Sorry for the dashes, I hate them but... just in case. Damn fanfiction and damn quotation marks. They appear whenever they want. And if I had any mistake, sorry, not my intention!**

**Anyway... I'm really happy I got many reviews this time. Like I said, it makes me really happy and makes me wanna continue!**

**I guess you don't wanna miss what's coming next. Things are getting really REALLY bad next chapter. So hang in there!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**

**Bye, folks!**


	3. Dark side of the Moon

**HELLO GUYS! Next chapter, are you happy? :D I am, because I wanted to "update" you all ;) lol.**

**I gotta say, I'M REALLY HAPPY for the many reviews I'm getting! I'm seeing many people is interested in this, so really, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep reviewing, this makes me really happy :')**

**Warning: this contains spoilers to season 4, 5, 6 and... well, 7.**

**Okay, so here are the answers for the people I couldn't answer to!**

**Jessica: you'll see what happens now! Thanks!**

**Casammy (I answer you in english, is that okay?) you're so right! I think exactly the same, and seeing Sam needing Dean a lot lately is what makes me think that part of the old Sam is back, with some kind of innocence, you know, it makes me really happy. We both think the same about that (: thanks for reviewing, Cris!**

**Demon Sam Winchester: Thank you! I hope they like what's coming :) I'm really glad you love this! , Yeeeeeaah just wait and see ;) thanks a lot for reviewing :)**

**Perry: yeah... scary, huh? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, so, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... I'd be a happier person if I did! Don't you think?**

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 3: Dark side of the Moon**_

"Walt?" – Dean's grip on the phone became so tight that his knuckles turned white. Walt? Seriously? That just _had_ to be a joke.

In the second he heard that name through the phone, many things began to attack his mind. Memories of his brother dying in front of his eyes, bleeding, eyes shut, _dead_.

"_We ain't the only hunters after you" _

_Loaded gun._

"_See you in the next life"_

"_Hear me out, I can explain, okay? Please"_

_Last look on him._

_BANG_

"The same" – Walt answered, taking his cover off, able to see the youngest Winchester's face. Surprise took over his emotions and made its appearence in his expression.

"You son of a..." – the anger was taking control of Dean's feelings. He couldn't imagine what Walt could do after he ruthlessly shot his brother like shooting a monster... Because for Walt, Sam was a monster, right?

"Sh sh, don't panic. Just come over here, we can figure this out" – he soothed, obviously causing the oldest Winchester to panic even more.

Sam was hearing all the conversation. He hardly imagined his older brother's face when he found out who was with him. And he wasn't calm either, he knew these guys killed them so easily before, so why wouldn't they now? As long as he could keep Dean out of this…

"If you hurt him, I swear to God-"

"NO! DEAN! DON'T COME! IT'S A TRAP!" – he yelped as loud as he could. He wished Dean was there, yeah, he wished he could save him and get out of there alive, but he knew these guys wasted his brother because of what _he_ did. He couldn't let that happen again, he couldn't let his brother die for his fault again. This whole situation pushed Sam's anger away for the moment, even forgetting the reason of why he was away from Dean.

"Sam?" – Dean's broken voice made himself realize how worried he was. "SAM!" – he screamed, as if his brother could hear him.

On the other hand, Walt couldn't let the Winchester ruin his plans, so he punched him in the face after he yelled. "Come or I shoot him right now, you hear?" – he threatened him and made Dean believe that if he went there, things would be different. But no, if he went there, they would still die. He first, or Sam first, the order didn't matter. But he knew he couldn't leave his brother alone. If they had to die, they would do it together. That is the only thing the oldest could think about.

"Alright, alright, I'll go..." - now Dean soothed. _Just please, please don't hurt him... _

"I'll turn the GPS on. You find us" – Walt last said and hung up the call. Then he turned his head around and glanced at Sam, whose eyes were covered in fear, despair and mostly, fury.

...

_Hang on. Hang on. Hang on..._

Dean checked the adress where his brother and these two would be. He could barely handle the phone because he was trembling. He could barely drive because of his desconcentration, his thoughts only headed to his little brother in danger. He could barely breathe thinking of how bad the situation turned out to be, problems were running after him literally.

_BANG!_

_Dead._

"_He made us and we just snuffed his brother, you idiot" _

_Heavily breathing..._

"_You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass? __Cuz I don't. Shoot him"_

_Glaring..._

"_Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I'm gonna warn ya: when I come back, I'm gonna be pissed"_

_Hesitating..._

"_C'MON! Let's get this show on the road"_

_Loaded gun. "C'mon already"_

_BANG!_

Dean closed his eyes as he remembered when they snuffed him too. He would've laughed at them if the situation wasn't this bad. When he said "come back" he really meant it, and he was as pissed as he warned, even more.

"These clowns won't mess up with us again, I swear" – he said it to himself as a heartwarming thought. He had to kill them as rough as they did, completely wanting a payback. He was ready… he would get there and no doubts, no waste of time, just shoot them as if _they_ were the monsters this time. He wouldn't let them take his baby brother away again, not ever again, especially if there were no crossroad demons or no angels around to return him from the death. Besides, he had to show Sam that he was really sorry, he had to be there for him as he always was, he had to protect him, he had to _get him back_ and this was a perfect chance to do that. No, he wouldn't waste it. He couldn't.

_Just hang in there, Sammy..._

...

Walt was sitting down, studying the room once again. He sometimes glanced at the youngest Winchester, laughing on the inside at his terrified face. _How could a monster be so afraid like this? C'mon, this is hilarious. _He thought.

Roy was standing still beside Sam, watching him carefully. Part of him thought this was unfair, he never liked the idea in the first place, but he couldn't back off being with Walt, that guy just had a big temper.

"Why do you want Dean to come if I am the one who has to die?" – Sam asked him, curiosity wandering his mind. "Let him go. Kill me but let him go" – he begged.

"Aww, don't make me cry" – Walt mocked, "At first, we killed him because he knew it was us the ones who killed you. He would be after us, and we couldn't live with that, knowing the good hunter he is" he explained. Sam began to feel surprised. "But then, there was something we didn't know about him. It's funny we missed it, how could we? But it's never too late, huh?" - that sentence made the blue-eyed kid open his eyes widely. "Something you didn't know?" – he frowned.

"Yes. We thought it was you who started the Apocalypse, but after finding out that you and he were alive, after knowing all about the demons who helped, the angels who helped...we learned something we completely missed. You may have set Lucifer free and start the real Apocalypse, but who officially did it was Dean..." - he glanced at Sam with rage surrounding his gaze. "He broke the first seal and this is how all the mess began"

"But it's over now! Lucifer is back in the cage. I put him back in! I suffered a whole damn year to save the world, can't you just let that go? We paid enough!" - he complained. He couldn't understand it. If they knew about what they did before, they surely knew about what they did to end the Apocalypse, why would they still want revenge? It was useless.

"Paid enough?" he approached Sam and grabbed his shirt roughly. "Paid enough! How you dare say something like that? After all the people who died because of **your** messes! You two Winchesters do no more than cause pain to others and you never learn from that!" his loud voice and those harsh words just crashed into Sam's mind, making him feel guilty for some things, but they weren't right about it. They saved a lot of people, and that has been always the purpose. Of course, they haven't always made it right, they have made a lot of mistakes, but that has never been the intention.

Walt lost the grip on his shirt and glared at him, though his anger simmered. "So I have to waste you. You could've ended it, but you will soon do something else to screw the world again and I can't let that happen. You two have become _monsters_" he pronounced roughly and walked away. Sam gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and wished he could use his powers to get rid of the ropes holding him to this chair and fucking kill them, but he couldn't. He could only wait... wait for some miracle... a miracle called Dean.

"HEY!" a voice screamed and resounded in the room filling the deep silence provoked some seconds ago. After the voice, a shot came, penetrating Walt's shoulder, causing him to bleed badly. He fell to the ground after he groaned in pain, an alert to Roy, who grabbed his gun rapidly and shot.

"Dean!" Sam yelped, not able to describe if what came out of his lips was happiness to see his brother there or fear that they could do something to him.

The oldest Winchester dodged the shot successfully and fastly hid behind a wall, vanishing from Roy's sight.

At the same time, Sam was trying his best to set himself free, using all the strength he had.

Dean came out again and shot, hurting nobody this time.

Roy was lurking, gun in hand, aiming towards whatever appears in front of his eyes, especially the green-eyed hunter. He couldn't help to look back and see if Walt was alright. He was and wasn't, winced and tried to get up, but the pain was overwhelming.

"I warned you that when I come back, I was going to be pissed. I'M PISSED NOW!" Dean's fury was growing bigger and bigger. He had only two goals. Kill them and save Sam. That was all his role in there.

Roy didn't say anything. He was afraid, but he would never admit it, just be alert and shoot whenever Dean shows up.

But destiny or whatever wasn't gentle with him. When he turned around to check if Dean was hiding somewhere else, the green-eyed man got up and shot three times.

Each of those penetrating Roy's back, followed by a red substance rolling down his body.

"ROY!" – Walt yelled, his eyes wide-open, his body tense. His buddy fell to the ground, finally dead.

Dean felt how a burst of relief covered his body. One down, only one left, and he was half ended.

"Sam" – Dean pronounced softly and headed his gaze to his brother, who stopped struggling against the ropes to look at him.

"Dean" – he grinned, completely relieved. The oldest Winchester came closer to him and cut the ropes off. Sam's hands were finally free...

But they didn't see something coming on...

When Sam was about to get up and Dean was about to walk towards Walt to kill him too, he got up first, recovering the force he needed who knows from where and jumped on the green-eyed hunter, both falling to the ground. The injured hunter began to hit him strongly and rapidly knocked him out. Even if Sam tried to get up and get Walt off his brother, it was too late, he was already unconscious, and before the youngest could even approach them, Walt turned around and jumped on him too. He grabbed his shirt roughly again and took a knife out of his pocket. Then, he looked right into Sam's eyes, unfazed gaze, full of pain and madness. At the same time, Dean began to get his conscience back.

"You're not tired of killing people? Fine. I won't be tired of killing you..." – saying this, his grip on the knife became tighter and with full determination, he **stabbed** him, right in his stomach.

Sam felt how the sharp metal dug into his body, white-hot pain, breaking every inch and the thick blood coming out of his wound, spilling around fastly, as a shriek of pain left his lips to join in the atmosphere.

"**SAM!"**

**WHOOOOOOOAAA. SAM! NO! DAMN! ..back**

**Guys, this is bad! What's gonna happen! What is Dean going to do! Find out next chapter ;)**

**Hope you liked it! And made you scream and have nightmares all night long... kidding xD**

**Again, thanks a lot for the reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE VERY SUPPORTIVE!**

**And... I wanna make a question! What's your favorite episode and why? I'd be really interested to know :)**

**Anyway, if you liked this, let me know by leaving a review, pweashe *-***

**THANKS, FOLKS!**


	4. Peace

**Hey! Sorry for making you wait so long, but I took care of other story and… I had no inspiration *cries*.**

**This chapter was very hard to write due to the lack of inspiration I still have… *sighs* But I still hope you like it, at least a bit.**

**Next chapter will be better, I promise ;)**

**Thanks for reading, AND THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I'm always happy everytime I see the counter going up! THANKIES!**

**Answers to the reviewers I couldn't answer to:**

**Perry:- yeah! Poor him!**

**Jessica:- see what happens now! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Casammy:- LOL! You're right! I'll always make Sam suffer a little bit so Dean worries, sorry, it's my weakness! Hey, you're right! Big mistery of the spoon, maybe it was Sam, maybe not, who knows! And.. oh yeah, all SPN episodes are awesome!**

**Demon Sam Winchester:- Oh! Thanks for sayin that! :) yeah, I'm very dramatic and tragical, I guess that's badass, heh. ****Yeah, poor him :( but Dean will know what to do! You'll see what happens now! Thanks a lot for reviewing, and wow, thanks! I won't stop, don't worry ;) and... Haha yeah! That episode was a BOMB! I'm glad it's your fav. ****Haha yeah! But I hated her in that episode, how could she do that to him! Lol. YEAH! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! GOSH! , you write stories too? Please tell me how's your account so I'll check'em out for sure! Thank you again for reviewing, it means a lot!**

**Now, let's get back to the story, folks.**

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 4: Peace**_

That just couldn't happen. It had to be a vision, a blurry vision that showed no more than lies, no more than an unreal situation. Dean didn't want to believe what his eyes just saw. He didn't want to believe that his baby brother has just been stabbed, probably dying on the floor. He couldn't simply stay there without doing anything, but any part of his body responded, he was paralyzed.

In the second he saw that sharp knife disappear into Sam's stomach, his heart dropped to the ground. His consciousness has just returned, but not fast enough to get him up before Walt ran away.

_Sammy, no..._

He couldn't lose him again, not again.

"Sam!" – he yelped, pain coming out of his injured lips. He approached Sam as fast as he was allowed to and knelt down beside him. He stopped for a second, unable to continue after his eyes met his little brother's figure, covered in that red substance that only generated deathly thoughts inside Dean's mind. But then he remembered... he had to continue for his brother, he had to save him, nobody there could.

Sam's consciousness flew away as Dean put a hand on his wound to stop the bleeding. His hands stained red made him almost faint as a memory flashed across the green-eyed hunter. That memory of Sam being back-stabbed and then, bleeding and dying in his arms...

_Sam, no, damn it..._

He couldn't let that happen again. If he lost his brother this time, it would be forever, because as it's been said before, no crossroad demons, no angels, no anything to return him.

_Hold on, please..._

He couldn't help to cry. It was a lost battle between Dean and his own tears. He struggled to hold them back, but they were pushing harder against his eyes' walls. The hunter was weak, so weak that even his own tears defeated him...

"Please, Sammy, don't do this to me again, okay? I'm right here. Hold on, hold on" – he whispered subtly as he put his fingers on Sam's neck to check his pulse. It was weak and slow, but it was there, so it still meant he was alive. A burst of relief penetrated Dean's tense body. Almost intuitively, as it's always been when his little brother was badly hurt, he caressed his forehead and then ran a hand over his hair. He didn't even think about that action, he just did it. It was a way to make Sam believe that everything was going to be okay, that he was there. Because that was his job, right? Big brothers have to show and promise their little ones that everything was gonna be okay as if they had some sort of power to fix things.

"Hold on, okay? You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay..." – he repeated quietly, not able to say if it was to comfort Sam or actually himself. If he was going to help Sam, he needed to be optimist about it, because things were never going good when it was otherwise. He cut part of his shirt roughly to press his hand harder against his wound. Somehow, he felt relieved that his brother wasn't awake to feel the pain he was surely causing to him by pressing too hard. But there was nothing else he could do to keep him alive until a damn ambulance comes.

_Right, the ambulance..._

He almost forgot to even call it. He almost forgot that help is never falling from Heaven as if it was some sort of magical solution. Not anymore.

He shoved his hand into his pocket and took his cellphone out.

...

Inaudible sounds, blurry flashes of light, people shouting, people panicking, people running, people moving...

Sam couldn't recognize anything around him. His mind was sunken in a deep unconsciousness he tried to fight not to fall into. Lost battle.

The pain had faded away for him even though it was still there. He started a mind trip that would take him away from the reality for a little moment. But even with eyes shut and consciousness gone, he still tried to remember what happened at last. Couldn't remember much, anyway, only that Walt jumped on him when he tried to stop him from hurting Dean. After that, black. Montage not found.

He felt like floating in the air, like nobody was holding him but he wasn't lying on anything either. Was it the fine line between life and death? He had no clue, but he didn't mind either. He tried, but he couldn't move any part of his body. Was he tied? Was he still tied? No. He felt no ropes holding him anymore. _Maybe it's something else... _he thought.

He felt he wanted to scream, to talk, to communicate with somebody, but no sound was leaving his lips. What kind of reality was that?

_Am I dead? __No, I can't be. I can't. _He didn't see any light at the end of the tunnel nor hell fire. He was swimming in confusion, despair and perdition. He began to feel tired of feeling like that, he wanted to wake up, he wanted to see Dean, he wanted to apologize for leaving, he wanted to be _him_ again..But something was holding him back... said Unconsciousness.

He wanted to fight it off, but his eyes felt heavy, as if he had tons of snow placed on every eye, unable to open them up. _Damn it..._

When was that sensation going to be over?

Suddenly, the stretcher he was lying in made its appearence in the hospital, going through the main doors of it. Doctors, many of them were taking him who knows where to check how he was. His big brother was running with them, as fast as them, even faster. The fear took over Dean's feelings and trapped him, giving him no chances to escape. The only thing wandering his mind right now was _Sam must survive. _Some of the nurses stopped Dean, placing a hand on his chest as a sign.

"Sir, you have to wait here" – one of them ordered him.

"what?" – he frowned. "No, I have to be with him. You don't understand, he's my brother, I have to be there" – he began to argue, but somehow he knew it was useless.

"I'm sorry, but doctors will take care of him now. For the moment, just wait and they'll come out with news. Be patient" – the other one sounded pretty bossy and that tone of voice bothered Dean's every inch.

_Right, be patient, it's easy for you to say. Your brother is not the one in that stretcher..._

He hated the situation, hell, he did. When he thought it couldn't get worse, it actually did. Life challenged him now and before, and probably will again sometime.

With no other excuse or thing to do, he sat down and waited, hoped, prayed in silence.. It was going to feel like an eternity... But then it was when the idea of calling Bobby crossed his mind. He sunk his hand into his pocket and grabbed his cellphone.

"Bobby?" – he called him, his voice wavering.

"Dean? Damn you, idjit. Thanks for even calling back! I left you a thousand of messages, what the hell were you doing?" – the old man admonished him. By the noise that Dean was hearing through his phone, he could swear Bobby was driving.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. Two hunters captured Sam. I went for him but..." – he sighed, only the memory just ripped him out. "One of them stabbed him and ran away" – he finally let it all out.

"What? How-how is-?" - it took him by surprise, he didn't know how to react. He'd never show it or admit it, but worry began to flow fastly in the second he heard the news.

"I don't know, now they're checking on him" – he answered, looking around. "Bobby, he ran away" – he gathered all the sadness he had to say those words. The only thought of that son of a bitch out there, free once again, just made him feel guilty and that Sam wasn't safe yet, not the way he wanted.

"Don't worry, kid, we're gonna find him. Right now, focus on your brother, he needs you there, complete, mind and body"

"Right, right... are you coming?"

"Yeah, I saw the adress following your GPS. I'll be there in no time" – it almost sounded like a promise. After that, Dean hung up and buried his face in his hands as a sign of tiredness.

_Sammy has to be okay. __He has to..._

It's the only thing he could think about.

_And I'm gonna make sure it happens that way…_

...

The old Singer stepped in the hospital, catching Dean's attention immediately. Lifting their heads, their gazes met, both filled with sadness and worry. Bobby headed to the oldest Winchester and sat down beside him.

"How did it happen?" – the old man's voice came out softly, trying not to be too harsh on Dean.

"I killed one of them, the other was hurt. When I was about to waste him, he beat me down and Sam tried to stop him. He knocked me out, jumped on Sam and.. stabbed him" – Dean's voice talked softly and calm but it still wavered due to how afraid he was feeling right then. "I couldn't stop it.. I couldn't stop it, Bobby" – the oldest Winchester tried to struggle with his tears again, this time he seemed to win the fight.

"He knocked you out, Dean, what could you do? Don't blame yourself, stop that! Nothing good comes out of it, just... your brother needs you now, alright? Be there for him. It's the best chance you can get to show him that you're sorry" - Bobby gave him an advice that Dean seemed to understand pretty quickly.

"I'm scared" – the green-eyed hunter confessed, heading his gaze down. Bobby's heart broke in a thousand of pieces after hearing that, but he had to stand strong for both of them as it's always been. Even though, he didn't say anything. The silence filled the tense atmosphere between the two hunters until it was interrumpted by a doctor who was walking towards them. Both hunters stood up quickly, both eager to know Sam's 'status'.

"How is he?" - Dean asked rapidly and looked right into the doctor's eyes.

"He's now resting" - he sighed. "Luckily, the knife didn't touch any organ, it just hurt him" - Dean and Bobby almost sighed in relief, not before the doctor kept talking. "But he lost a lot of blood and he's pretty weak right now, but we think he might wake up soon. We'll just pay attention to every move, every feeling or any change and we'll let you know" – the secure voice coming out of the doctor's mouth made Sam's family feel more calm and finally able to breathe again, especially his big brother. Both of them nodded as the doctor began to walk away and disappeared from the scene. Dean and Bobby shared looks. Sam was really lucky this time, but it didn't mean that son of a bitch deserved to live after what he's done.

_You're dead meat, Walt..._

…

Sam's lax body was lying in the white hospital bed, covered in sheets that were hiding his big wound. For the first time in a long time, the blue/green-eyed hunter looked really peaceful even though the atmosphere around wasn't peaceful at all, less for him. But he didn't know. His mind was lost, somewhere out of the real world. His consciousness wasn't back yet and it didn't seem to come back anytime soon, but he was waiting for it, because he was eager to know what happened. He hated to swim in uncertainty…

But hell, this was peaceful. No pain, no troubles, no words, just silence. Sam got what he wanted, tranquility, despite it cost him a big price.

But that admirable peace wasn't going to last for so long. Why even surprised? Peace never lasts long in the Winchester's lifestyle. It isn't even included in the Winchester's dictionary...

How was the peace going to disappear? Simple. A blonde guy, owner of the words _"You're my little bitch in every sense of the term" _appeared in Sam's mind. He smiled wickedly, wanting to take advantage of the injured hunter's situation. He was going to have so much fun with this boy… so much fun.

**...**

**BOOOO! BORING! BORING! I know… sorry! But like I said, next chapter will be better. I seriously didn't know what to write in this one, so sorry!**

**Now, I wanna thank the people who answered my question ;) Answering now, I must say my fav episode is All Hell Breaks Loose (pt 1) because, you know, SAMMY DIES AND DEAN BREAKS APART! I love that episode because of that. And Pt 2 too, you can't tell me that episode is not A BOMB! Savannah agrees with me, right hun? ;)**

**Leaving another question.. what Dean's and Sam's attitudes do you hate the most? Leave your answers when you review!**

**THANKS FOR THAT, AGAIN! KEEP REVIEWING AND THIS STORY WILL BE ALIIIIVEEE! And plus, you'll make me SMILE (:**

**Stay tunned for next chap! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Bye, folks!**


	5. I need a Hero

**HEY THERE! Sorry, sorry, sorry for making you wait for so long. I've been busy :S**

**Anyway, here I bring you another chap, so, enjoy it! :)**

**THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ****They make me so happy! REALLY! So keep on leaving them and this story will keep on updating, ha ;)**

**Love you all, my SPN fans :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did, I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT TWO WEEKS FOR A NEW EPISODE TO COME OUT!**

**The title of this chapter is making a tribute to the song "I need a Hero" by Skillet :D**

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 5: I need a Hero**_

"Leave me alone" I complained in the second I heard that voice. I knew he was there, I could feel him. Not that I could see him, I was unconscious even in my mind, but not enough not to hear him, not to escape his wicked voice.

"Why Sammy? What am I interrupting, huh, sleeping beauty?" he asked me, his words causing no more than anger, fury, but most of all, confusion and sadness.

"Just... leave me alone" I didn't know what to say, or what to do to get him out.

"And when I thought you couldn't look more helpless... You're a shame, Sammy, look at yourself!" he said with the voice of a proud father, obviously saying nothing to be proud of. Saint sarcasm.

"Shut the hell up"

"What? Does it hurt to say the truth? Look what your brother does to you. He makes you believe you're weak, that you need help, that you can't stand by your own. You buy it, you believe it, and look where you are now, in a hospital because you couldn't get rid of two sons of bitches who are more harmless than a cat" if he wanted to tear me apart, he was totally good at it. I just wanted him to shut up.

I couldn't say no more. What if I said "shut up", "that's not true" blah, blah? Was it even gonna help? No. Someday he'll be tired of talking (hopefully).

"I was so proud of you when you got away, when you finally showed him that nobody's upon you, but now this? Guess that pride doesn't last long when it comes to you, huh, Sammy? Ask your Daddy" he chuckled. The fury his words were making me feel was incomparable.

"It's Sam" I corrected him.

A silence appeared between us. I thought he left me, that I was already free, but that thought vanished when I heard him again.

"It's sad…" that made me frown (right, as if I could frown) what did he mean? "What's sad?" I couldn't help to ask.

"Well, sad for you, not for me" he added before explaining. "How your brother changed these years. Remember when he used to be your hero? That man you looked up to more than your father? The one who raised you? who took care of you all your life? Now look at him, lying, disappointing you, pushing you away, I mean, he didn't even call you to say sorry or to uselessly beg for you to come back, right? Did he?"

"No"

"Then you see. He's trying to get away from you, Sam. When will you understand that when he said you were a pain in the ass, he really meant it? Now he's not the hero you loved, he's the villian that will destroy you"

And then is when I cursed myself for being so influenceable. What if that was right? What if Dean wanted to push me away? What if he turned into the villian that will destroy me?

Then a show played in my mind, of all the memories I had of him, taking care of me, being that hero I looked up to more than my own father. Because I did, I always did.

"_Sam!" a voice resounded in the old, empty motel room. The youngest Winchester was shaking in his own bed, eyes closed, fists clenched. His older brother ran to him with worry drawing on his face. When he got to him, he placed a hand on his little brother's chest as a sign to calm him down._

"_Sammy..." he whispered softly, thinking that if he spoke that low, Sam would stop shaking._

"_NO! NOOOO!" __the little kid kept on screaming. He couldn't be more than five. Nightmares are common then, but not with Sam. Every night was the same, and his nightmares were about a woman burning in the ceiling. Dean and John always wondered if he was seeing his mom or any other woman, but Sammy never wanted to talk more about the nightmare. He only said what it was about and that was all. _

"_SAMMY!" Dean yelled, grabbing lil' Sam's shoulder and shaking him almost as fast as the kid did, only to bring him back to reality. He hated to be rough on his brother. _

"_De..." little Sammy cried and grabbed his brother's hand tightly. Dean's soul broke apart watching that scene, and he could do no more than hug him. _

"_Don't worry, Sammy" he muttered. "I'm here"_

"I'm here"… he always used to say that everytime I needed him, even with little stuff...

Like when I electrocuted myself when I was just a kid, a curious one.

"_Sammy! Don't touch that" the green-eyed kid admonished his little brother for trying to touch a plug._

"_But why not?" Sam said with a cute tone of voice that not even Dean could resist, without taking his eyes off the plug, which looked interesting for him._

"_It's dangerous, get away from that" Dean ordered him, just wanting his brother to understand him. _

"_But De..." the kid insisted and, because he always does what he wants, he put his finger inside the plug and electrocuted himself._

"_AAHH!" Sammy cried and put his finger out as fast as he could. Then, tears began to roll down his cheeks 'cause of the fear._

_The older brother ran to him and knelt beside him, embracing him tightly. "Sam, Sam" he tried to calm him down. "Shh, relax, nothing happened, you're fine"_

_Sam stopped crying but still kept on sobbing. "Shh.." Dean shushed him sweetly and began to caress him. "Don't worry, I'm here"_

Even when it wasn't that bad, he was there, always there.

_Dean's lips were having a good time with a blonde girl in the janitor's room. His 17 years didn't have to be wasted in any sense._

_Some time later, they came out, trying to look like anything just happened in there. They shared looks, smiles, until she went away for her next class. Dean watched her leave with a grin drawn on his face. That girl was no more than just one girl more of the list. He'll soon have to say goodbye to her._

_Suddenly, a guy walked towards him with a confused look on his face._

"_Hey, Phil" the green-eyed hunter met his temporary friend of this high school._

"_Hey, Dean. Uhm, haven't you seen what happened?" he asked, curiously. _

_Dean frowned. "No, what happened?"_

"_I think a window broke and your brother was there. I think he's hurt or something, that's what some people say" Phil explained. _

_Dean just heard the words "brother" and "hurt" being related, and his smiling face turned into one full of concern and despair. He didn't wait for the guy to say anything else and began to run, wherever his instincts took him._

_Then he found thousands of shattered pieces of glass, scattered all over the floor, and a big and heavy window with one or two pieces of glass left on it. In the room beside the window, there he was, his brother and some doctors healing some small wounds he had on his face and wrists._

_The older brother, after seeing that scene, bounced into the room as fast as he was allowed to and ran to his brother, whose eyes met and made a little smile appear. Sam was really relieved to see his older brother there._

"_Sam!" Dean cried out, taking a look at all the wounds (even if small) Sam had. They drove him crazy, especially cuz he wasn't there to avoid it, he wasn't there to stop it, because he was kissing some stupid, easy girl._

"_Dean, I'm fine" the 13 years old Sam complained about the too worried tone his brother had. But what else could he expect?_

"_What happened?" Dean asked, his eyes checking Sam's entire body, checking if there was some bleeding wound, or some wound hidden over there._

"_Some guys were playing Football and the ball accidentally hit the window. I was in the classroom, sitting just beside the window and all the glasses fell on me. __But I'm fine, just some cuts" he tried to calm him down even though he knew it was impossible._

"_Just some cuts" Dean repeated in his mind to himself. "Douchbags. Anyway, it was a break time, what were you doing in the classroom?" the hunter asked impatiently._

"_Studying" Sam answered, almost like a whisper._

"_That's what you get for being so nerd" Dean mocked him happily, relieved that nothing serious happened to his little brother. Sam only smiled, and thanked whoever for having a brother who's always there, even for the smallest and worthless thing._

And even more when things were bad...

"_Jess! Jess! No!" 22 years old Sam screamed in his bed, shaking and yelling to no one but his own show played in his nightmare, watching his girlfriend burn over and over._

_Dean got up the bed and approached him. The scene of his brother like this brought back some old memories of the little Sam, only that this time it was much worse._

"_Sam, Sam!" the 26 green-eyed man tried to calm him down by placing that hand on his chest, like he always did. _

"_No, no, no, no" the youngest Winchester kept on shouting and repeating to himself, his nightmare overtaking him. Dean was tired of that. He wanted his brother to be okay somehow._

"_Sam, I'm here, shh, I'm here. It's okay, it's over" he whispered softly and watched relieved how his brother stopped jerking and how his breath became slower._

"_That's right.." Dean whispered to himself and watched him for some more minutes, only to make sure that his brother was already sleeping and that no nightmare was coming._

_Right, because he was always there to stop it from hurting his brother._

And if I had to say all the times he saved me, all the times he almost gave his life for me, when he already did... All the times he was there to comfort me, to tell me that everything was going to be okay. What the hell? How could that hero be gone? I know, he lied to me, but he surely had a reason... he had to have it. He'll explain that to me when I wake up... damn! I have to wake up...

He's not gone, he's still a hero for me, and he'll always be, because he always was and he is still. I have to stop walking away... I have to stop walking away.

...

**Heh, cute chapter I guess :) I never wrote about them being just kids but I read a lot of that, and I love it! Also Teenchesters, they're just so cute and amazing 33**

**I hope you guys liked this and sorry AGAIN for making you wait for so long, but you know, my mind is still working on something else (exams) ._.**

**Anyway, if you liked this and if you want this to keep going, PLEEEEEEEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (: I LOVE'EM ALL! 33 You seriously make me happy with each of them so please :)**

**Thanks a lot for the answers for my question! I have to say that of Dean, I don't hate any attitude. Maybe I don't like some, like when he tries to stop a sentimental moment ._. Or when he doesn't wanna say how he feels even if it's too bad. But I do hate a Sam's attitude, and it's the walking-away thing :( it breaks me! I hate it!**

'**nother question. What's the episode you hate the most or that you think it should've happened some other way? Differently? Leave your answer in the review you make :)**

**Thanks! Bye, folks!**


	6. Return the Favor

**Hello there! I came here with another chap. ****I'm finally FREE! ****No school, no anything, long summer vacations (: so I'll have a lot of time to write! If you guys want, of course. I have many ideas, especially for Christmas! I'm thinking of writing a special one-shot... if you want to see it here, tell me!**

**Anyway, hope you like this new chapter and... GOSH! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HAPPENED LAST FRIDAY! WHO ELSE THINKS THAT BOBBY'S NOT GONNA DIE! Cuz that's what I wanna make myself believe :( BOBBY CAN'T DIE! I can't imagine my boys without him... but I've seen the preview of the next chapter and... I think it mindfucked me so I don't know what to think. You guys are feeling like you can't make it until Jan 6? Me too. That's why I'll write it off and read it off, muahah.**

**I'll stop shit-talking and move on to the story! ****THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! *w***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did… I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT UNTIL JAN 6 FOR THE NEXT EPISODE AND I WOULDN'T LET BOBBY DIE! ****Huh, I know you want me instead of Kripke, Sera or whoever (: lol.**

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 6: Return the Favor**_

The oldest Winchester's hand rested on Sam's bed, whose eyes were shut and his pulse steady, what made Dean feel more relaxed. Nothing was really wrong with his brother. The doctor said he would be okay soon since the knife didn't touch any organ, and knowing him, knowing that he's really strong and stubborn, Sam would make it outta there sooner than he thought. That's why that wasn't what worried him more now. He was worried about what happened before this. He still couldn't forget Sam's disappointed face, disappointed look when he told him he knew about Amy. He couldn't forget the words "I can't even be around you right now" that hurt more than the thousand scars Dean had on his body due to thousands of wounds. He couldn't stand knowing that his brother was pissed at him for making him believe that he didn't trust him, for lying, for fooling. He couldn't stop thinking that this was all his fault, that Sam's hurt because of him, that Sam's suffering because of him. He didn't know how he was going to fix it once Sam's awake, hell, he didn't even know if Sam was going to want to talk to him, or to even see him. Last time they even talked was tragic. Maybe his little brother hated him more after this...

All these thoughts ran through Dean's mind while his eyes were focused on his brother's, only wanting them to open up and have that chick-flick moment he wanted to have for the first time. Because he needed to. He needed to apologize and explain, something that he could've done before if those idiots sons of bitches didn't get in the way.

"_He's gonna pay" _he thought roughly, and he truly meant it. Once the green/blue-eyed hunter was okay, he'd go after Walt no matter what. Nobody hurts his little brother and lives after that.

But wait... he hurt him. He, his brother, hurt him. Not physically, of course, but in a worse way... mentally. Because when it's only physical, it might luckily fade away, he might heal and be okay after that, but when it's mental? It will stay in his memory forever… The memory of his brother letting him down once again… and he couldn't live with that.

He knew he was kind of exaggerating, perhaps. Sam had hurt him before, mentally and physically. He forgave him and everything seemed to be okay until now, until he screwed it up. He knew Sam had done worse things to him, but what kind of brother would he be if he tried to do the same to him as revenge? Or even if it wasn't intentionally... if he didn't care about it? No. He was never revengeful with Sam, he could never be, not with him. His life was based on revenge, but not when it came to his little brother, the one he protected with his own life since he was born.

No, because Sam has always been by his side when he needed him. Even if he was younger, he swore to protect him as much as his older brother did, and Dean would not say it now, but he admired that and he was proud of that. It made him feel loved, and only knowing that his brother had his back was enough for him, what gave him strength to keep going and what kept him human.

Sam had lied, had let him down too, but he was sorry for that and when he said he would never let him down again, he said it for real. He made a compromise and he didn't fail. He proved his older brother that he could be a better person despite what everybody believed, despite people calling him monster and responsible for the Apocalypse he ended on his own. Sacrificing himself and surviving 180 years in Hell was one of the ways Sam used to show Dean how much he regretted what he's done and how much he wanted to bury it in oblivion. So why? Why did Dean do this? He couldn't use Castiel as an excuse, saying that after him, he had a hard time trusting people. Castiel was not Sam and Sam was not Castiel. They were two different men, he couldn't mix them. So again, why? Why had he done this? How could he fix this? How was he going to find the words to explain?

"_I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that's not you anymore. Hell, if you're grown up enough to find faith in me… the least I can do is return the favor"_

"_Return the favor"_ Dean thought as the memory of that moment came back to his mind. _"Have I returned the favor?"_ he wondered after realizing what he has done. He didn't show Sam he had faith in him even if he did or not, especially with the last thing with Lucifer, Dean thought he was crazy, like real crazy. When Sam said "trust me" he nodded, but then he failed, he didn't really return the favor, and he felt really, really sorry for that. He wanted to return it now if it wasn't too late, if Sam let him in again.

But then, all those thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the old hunter. Dean recognized it quickly as Bobby's voice, who stood by the door and waited for the green-eyed hunter to turn around.

"Bobby" he whispered and looked at him with a tired gaze.

"How is he doing?" the old hunter stepped in the room, grabbed a chair and sat down beside the Winchesters.

"Better. His pulse is steady, he hasn't had any complications. I'm just waiting for him to wake up" the older brother said while giving a trustful look at his younger brother, his eyes mixing with sadness as he saw how weak he looked right now.

"Don't worry, kid. He will soon. Now, lemme ask you… how are you? I can see by your look that Sam's status is not the only thing that worries ya" the older hunter knew exactly how to unwrap Dean's feelings.

"Nothing, it's just that... I don't think Sam will want to see me when he wakes up" his voice sounded so covered in hopelessness and disillusion that it even broke Bobby's heart. It reminded him of an 8 years old Dean, who felt guilty everytime 4 years old Sam was hurt because of his naughtiness.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be stupid. You know how's Sam, if you talk to him, he will listen to you. He may be stubborn but he's a good listener and he tries to understand everything. I'm sure that when he was kidnapped, the only person he could think about was you, and you appeared there and tried to save him. He'll be thankful for that, don't worry" his wise words were somehow causing some little effect on the oldest Winchester.

"I guess, but that's the thing, I don't know what to say to him, I don't know what to say to make things better..."

"Don't give up too easy! You both have been through worse things than this, you'll completely get over this" he tried to make him understand by speaking louder. "Don't be too whiny and go after that son of a bitch, that I'm sure your brother won't want to see him walking again" he added.

"Me neither. I want him dead, but I can't leave Sam now, not until he wakes up" he refused to leave, the idea of leaving his brother right now overwhelmed him.

"Stubborn kid"

"Bite me"

"Idjit"

...

The injured hunter was taking hard steps around the street. The scent of alcohol poured out of him as the drunkenness took over him. His eyes looked lost, sunken into confusion and sadness as he remembered his buddy's death. He couldn't believe that a Winchester ended his life, a fact that grew his anger bigger inside of him. He needed to get revenge so bad. Before it was because of what they did to the world, nothing personal. But now? It was definitely personal. Now the motives were related to his person, and he was so gonna kill them now if they only appeared for a little second.

"Look what I get to save the world... Roy..." he slurred and talked to his defunct partner. His demise brought his castle down.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he slurred again, this time his words mixed with despair. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, WINCHESTERS!" he cried out loud, falling to his knees and burying his head in his hands, but that's when a sound caught his attention and made him turn around to see what spoke to him.

"I can help you with that" a dark, evil voice arrived Walt's ears and startled him like never before.

...

**OH! Who's that person? Or thing? Or whatever? Find out next chapter! **

**I wanna thank you for the awesome reviews you leave. They're like little shots of energy and they make me really, really happy and more inspired to keep going. ****So please, if you read this, please review (: it means a lot to me! ****So thanks, reviewers! This story's still up thanks to ya!**

**I also wanna thank the people who answer my questions (: My answer to that one is... well, many episodes should've happened some other way for me. But the ones I remember now are The Mentalist (only the part when they re-meet. I would have wanted it to happen some other way. Also when they kind of scream at each other in the middle of the episode) Time for a Wedding (the ending. I hated it. DEAN SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING! Take care of himself more than of Sam? Are you kidding me?) and MOST OF ALL, Swan Song... I WILL NEVER LIKE THAT DEAN LET SAM DO THAT! I would have wanted Sam to do it without letting Dean know about it, and that when he finds out, it's too late to change it. I should make a fic of it, don't you think? If you like the idea, I may do it :) And many other episodes but... those are like the ones I remember now, lol.**

'**Nother question... What has to happen in an episode to become your favorite? Leave your answer in the review ;)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS, SO MUCH! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! **


	7. Persuasiveness

**Hi! ****I'm back! :) Here I bring you the next chapter. ****I don't know why it was fun to make, lol. I hope you enjoy it! This story has 3 more chapters to go! ****Then I will have to start thinking about what story I can write next ;) Don't forget the special one-shot for Christmas.**

**Here's my answer to the people I couldn't answer to:**

**Parakeet: uh I only used two words of that kind, if only two words make me sound stupid I don't care. Those words weren't insulting anybody, only expressing my feelings. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Winchesterunited: mmm your POV is right too. I hate the walking away thing cuz they go separate ways, but what you say is right too, is a lot more mature than being bitchy and hitting, which is worse, I guess. Like in the beginning of the 5th season... I wanted Sam to walk away not to see Dean's disappointed gaze everytime he looked at him. So yeah, you're right.**

**And to everybody else, thanks a lot for each review! They inspire me to keep going! So keep reviewing, please, you make me so happy everytime I see the counter going up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did I'd... make an episode this Friday, and the next, and the next, and the next... Warning: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SO MUCH SPOILER, IN A/N's AND THE FIC ITSELF. SO, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ALL THE SEASONS YET, I RECOMMEND YOU DON'T READ THIS FIC. **

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 7: Persuasiveness**_

"Excuse me?"

Walt mumbled as he turned around to the person who just talked to him. The voice didn't sound familiar at all, a fact that caught the injured hunter's attention.

"Hello, you must be Walt" the voice belonged to a tall, sort of young man. Dark hair, hazel eyes and a penetrating thick gaze.

"If you didn't know who I am for sure, you wouldn't have come. What do you want?" Walt asked harshly. Even if he would never admit it, he was kind of scared. That man was scary and by the look in his eyes, Walt was sure he didn't have good intentions. He was a hunter, maybe not as good as Dean and Sam, but he still was one of them, and he recognized danger when he saw it.

"Shh, calm down. I just want to talk" the man's voice was a mix of gentleness with wickedness that scared the crap out of Walt.

"About what?" his rough tone was the only shield he had. He had to show himself sure, not ever afraid, even though his physical condition showed otherwise. Injured shoulder, blood dotted all over his clothes and hands, dark bags under his eyes and dry tears dancing among his cheeks.

"The Winchesters. Believe me, I hate them as much as you do, even more. Without even knowing each other, I already know we have something big in common. We have the same objective, we want them both dead right now. Isn't that what you want?" his voice now switched to a persuasive tone, and his gaze became thicker as he took some little and slow steps towards him.

"Are you a hunter?"

"Not exactly"

"So what are you?" Walt's disoriented eyes insisted.

A short silence got into the atmosphere, until the man decided to break it. "I'm a Leviathan"

"Levia...than? what?" the hunter's eyes widened up in surprise as he heard that freaky name. Leviathan? What was that? He's never heard of that before. "Demons?"

"No, don't compare us to that kind of crap. We're different. We're creatures, older than the Purgatory souls" the Leviathan explained as Walt listened carefully.

"How are you even here?" the hunter had never been confused as he was now. This made no sense.

"Well, a little friend of the Winchesters let us all out. Castiel, the angel. Don't worry, he's out of the way now but our goal is to kill the Winchesters, and I know you want the same" this persuasive tone started to work on Walt. He never thought he'd be so influenceable.

"I wanna rip their lungs out. They almost destroyed the world and they're still out there! Living the life! How can monsters like that be alive? They must be exterminated!" he yelled in anger and agony. "I tried, I tried but they keep on coming back and coming back! They're never gone! I'm so tired..." he gasped, his voice sounding so hurt and wounded. "They even killed my friend. Now I'm alone, I'm worthless! I'm hurt, how am I suppossed to get rid of them, huh? How!" he wasn't hoping for an answer, not really, but he still got one.

"That's why I'm here. We can both destroy them"

"How?"

"Well, actually not _both_ exactly. First you gotta be like us. If I turn you into one of us, then you could-" before he finished, Walt's voice got in the way.

"Turn into one of you? you don't know who you're dealing with. I could never turn into you, I don't even know any of your kind!" he complained. Only the thought of the idea sent chills down his spine. He had this instinct that told him that there was no good in this.

"We're indestructible. Nothing can kill us. Those Winchesters are losing their brains trying to figure out some way to kill us, but they can't. We're not demons, we're not angels, we're not ghosts. Nothing can hurt us or kill us. There's no Colt, knife or any special weapon against us. We can be finally the **death** of the Winchesters" he sunk his speech into lies, knowing that there was an actual way to kill them, but he had to convince the hunter to turn into them. He needed more of his kind, and playing with his mind after everything he's been through seemed to be a good option.

But Walt's inside screamed at him that he shouldn't do this. He could feel his evilness only by looking into his eyes. This was some sort of cheap try to convince him of taking the wrong path, but he was tired of it. Besides, he wanted to exterminate the Winchesters with his own hands. The revenge was more tasty if it went that way, and he wanted it exactly that way.

"No, no way. I'm not ever turning into one of you, suckers" Walt spat out as he pulled his gun charged with rock salt and shot the Leviathan in his useless attempt to end him.

The bullet crashed into the Leviathan's face, this black goo pouring out of him, something that caused a big surprise and confusion in Walt. What the hell was that?

He watched horrified how the monster's face came back to be what it was before being shot, and looked like nothing happened. After that, the Leviathan let out a big but scary laugh.

"Where was your mind when I said that nothing can kill us, you idiot?" he asked roughly as his normal face of a man turned into a big mouth with a tongue surrounded by giant fangs covered in some thick saliva, ready to attack Walt, who didn't doubt any other second and began to run.

...

The green-eyed hunter was awkwardly sleeping, his head rested on Sam's bed and he was sitting in a chair. He didn't feel comfortable at all, he needed a bed so bad, his body began to protest through pain for the care he wasn't taking. But he didn't mind that, he only wanted to be near his little brother, because he knew Sam would need him when he opens his eyes, and if he wasn't there for that moment, he would feel guilty. Dean has always been the person Sam's eyes met first when he opened them up, after a nap, in the morning or after an attack that left him unconscious. Dean was always there, and this time couldn't be the exception. Especially this time...

But the tiredness overcame him and put him to sleep.

Suddenly, the old hunter, Bobby, opened the door of the room and stepped in carefully, trying not to cause any noise that could wake them up. They looked so peaceful when they were sleeping, mostly if they were together. Bobby would never admit it but he loved to see them like that. It provoked such a peace inside him that he believed he lost long time ago. He loved these boys so much, and they were the only reason he had to be alive. And what surprised him the most was how close they were, how much they needed each other and how much they both needed him. It was so perfectly lovely for him.

But this peace broke instantly as he heard the oldest growl in pain as he changed his position. It showed him that Dean wasn't having the rest he needed. So he started to walk towards him and gently put a hand on his shoulder, then shook him a little to wake him up. Dean jolted awake after the touch.

"Bobby" he slurred as he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"2 am. Boy, why don't you go to the motel room? I'll stay with Sam, you go take a shower and sleep on a normal bed, you need it" he proposed, hoping eagerly for the Winchester to say yes.

The offer was really tempting but Dean couldn't take it, and didn't want to take it. He wanted to stay with Sam.

"No, Bobby. I have to stay with Sam. What if he wakes up?" he refused.

"I'll be here, then"

"But he needs me"

"I know, Dean, but do you think you'll make him feel better if he sees you like this? You look terrible. Go change that look and sleep a little. Besides, I don't think Sam will wake up before you come back. I'll be here watching, I already slept. It's your turn"

Dean hesitated a little. He didn't like the idea, but Bobby was right. If he didn't sleep any time soon, he would collapse, and that would worry Sam more and he didn't want that.

"Alright, I'll go. But please, watch out for him. If anything happens, call me, immediately" his order sounded sort of cute to Bobby.

"Okay, your son will be fine with me, mom" the oldest Singer mocked him.

"Bite me" Dean frowned.

"Idjit" Bobby whispered lowly as he watched Dean leave.

...

The Impala roared as it traveled the lonely road back to the motel room that would give Dean the rest he deserved. He only wanted to get there as fast as he could but the guilt he felt for leaving Sam began to appear. He would take a quick shower, and sleep only some minutes. He couldn't delay.

Finally, he lowered the speed of his baby as his eyes met the motel. He parked the car and got out of it. He approached the door of his room, took his keys out and opened it. The silence filling said room wafted to him.

He turned around, closed the door and headed to his bed to undress and go to the shower, but a voice made him stop. He felt the fury growing bigger inside of him, his eyes spitting fire.

"I was waiting for you"

...

**Undress. Mmmm... I'm sure you wanted me to write about Dean undressing but (? Nah, kidding. *hides under the bed***

**Who's waiting for Dean? (except all the fans, right) Find out next chapter! The one that will exist if you reviiiiiiewww (: *shows a picture of Sam and Dean* DO IT FOR THEM! Lol.**

**Again, thanks everybody for reviewing and reading this fic. And thanks for answering my questions!**

**To become my favorite, an episode has to have: brotherly love, hurt!Sam, protective!Dean, Dean crying, opening up... Sam dying would be good :D etc etc. That's why AHBL is my fav ep! Next question: Remember when Dean prefered Sam to die human than to survive being a demon? Then the same question goes to you. What do you prefer? Sam dying human or surviving but becoming a demon? Leave your answer in your review!**

**Bye, fellas! Love you!**


	8. Unwanted Future

**Hey! *****waves her hand* How are you? :D I'm back with a new chapter! And I think it'll be the last one until Christmas because remember I will post something that day, so ;) not trying to push you to read it, no no... *****looks around nervously* Anyway… I don't know what to say about this chapter, I made it kind of quick, but I think the plot is good ^^ but you're the ones who decide, so tell me what you think of it, pweaaaashe! Thanks a lot, A LOT for your reviews! They're such an inspiration! Please keep on comenting so I can finish this, we're so close to the end! So I can start with my next fic!**

**Alice: thank you so much for your review! ****This story will finish two chapters later. Now you can see what happens, thanks!**

**Thanks guys for all your support, I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, I'd like to marry Dean, if you don't mind, lol. WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SO MUCH SPOILER, IN A/N's AND THE FIC ITSELF. SO, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ALL THE SEASONS YET, I RECOMMEND YOU DON'T READ THIS FIC.**

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 8: Unwanted Future**_

"Damn it" Dean whispered to himself, exactly when he thought things couldn't get worse. He recognized that voice. The voice of the person who took his brother's life away in front of his eyes, the person who kidnapped his brother and stabbed him. And he wanted to turn around and cut his head off, but he couldn't, he had no weapons close to him.

"Aren't you gonna say hi?" Walt mocked him. He knew he caused such a big surprise in his enemy and he was gonna take advantage of that.

The green-eyed hunter didn't know what to do. Walt was surely armed. Why did he have to leave his gun on the table?

"Come on, Dean, let's have a talk" the other hunter said as he started to walk around the room. The oldest Winchester turned around to face him, fury printed on each expression.

"Why are you doing this, Walt? You don't have to kill us! Stop chasing us!" Dean's voice sounded aloud.

"Don't have to kill you? stop chasing you? come on, I know you can do better than that" Walt had something in his eyes that scared the hell out of Dean, and not that he'd admit it, but it was bothering him. Something was really not right. Not to mention that his shoulder looked much better than the last time he saw him.

"Just stop it, Walt. We didn't do any of those things on purpose! You have no idea what we've been through! You're just a damn ignorant who doesn't know a shit about us!" his fists were clenched, eyes following every step of his.

"I know enough" Walt muttered as he took his gun out of his pocket. Dean's heart froze up but he tried not to show any single fear. _Damn it_.

"You Winchesters don't care about the mess you leave behind, isn't it? Thousands of people die because of you, but as long as your butts are still on board, you won't give a damn, right?" Walt wasn't aiming the gun at Dean, but he knew he would soon, he had to think of a fast strategy.

"You're a mess I would have loved to leave behind" saying this, Dean tried to dig into himself to find the courage he needed to do this. He jumped on him and kicked the gun away. Both fell onto the floor, a big noise terrifying the silence that was provoked some seconds ago.

The green-eyed hunter grabbed Walt's shirt and threw him to the wall. "Do you think this is funny? That being hunters is just a game for us?" sweat was rolling down his forehead and his eyes were spitting fire, a fire that almost melted Walt's eyes. Dean's fury took over his hand and using it, he hit Walt's face until blood began to flow. But this blood wasn't red and Dean didn't seem to notice. "You have no idea about us! You mess with my brother, you mess with me, YOU HEAR?" another hit. That's when he looked at his fist for a second, stained black. His mind couldn't process it yet when suddenly Walt seemed to gather the strength enough to lift one of his legs and kick Dean's stomach, an action that threw him to the floor. Dean didn't see it coming. _Son of a bitch_.

"I said it once and I'll repeat it again: you suck, Dean Winchester. I understand why everybody around you dies" Dean was trying to get up on his feet, but the kick really screwed him up. He didn't believe Walt was this strong. It didn't feel like the kick of a normal human.

Walt took the gun that was on the floor, power dancing in his eyes as he felt the weapon in his hand. "But don't worry, I'm going to fix that" saying this, he shot three times, no doubts, no blinks.

One bullet to his stomach, another to his chest and the last one to his head, each of them digging into the oldest Winchester's body, opening the door to the freedom of his blood.

And there is where his body lay, pale, around a blood pool, **lifeless**.

"Who's gonna bring you back now?" the voice of his killer sounded as evil as the Devil himself.

...

"DEAN!" the youngest Winchester gasped at the same time his eyes opened for the first time after his long nap. He accidentally sat up when he woke up, what caused him to feel a sharp and white-hot pain. His wound was still stinging and he moved a little too much. "Ugh!" he groaned and sat back, his eyes trying to recognize the lighty room.

_What the hell_.

Anything was clear to him. His mind whitened as he tried to remember what happened at last. Sweat was starting to cover his forehead and the nerves were attacking his feelings. He wanted to scream, but no sound emerged from his lips.

_Where's Dean?_

The question that needed the fastest answer. He closed his eyes as a show flashed across his eyes like a movie. Then he knew, Dean tried to save him from Walt and Roy. He shot Roy, he died. Walt's shoulder was injured previously. Then he attacked Dean, left him unconscious… then… Walt headed to him and… black. The show stopped to play.

_Maybe that's why I'm here..._

"Dean.." he sobbed. Tears began to well up in his eyes in the moment he didn't see him in the room. Why did he need him so much all of a sudden?

"DEAN!" he shouted at the same time his body began to shake and let the tears drop. His loud shout arrived Bobby's ears, who was sleeping a few steps away. "Sam?"

The old man's eyes met Sam's awake figure. He couldn't believe it. "Sam!" he yelled as he approached him as fast as he could. Worry began to mix with his emotions as he saw the youngest jolt covered in horror. He rapidly grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little to win his attention. "Sam! Talk to me!"

"Bobby.." Sam managed to say through all the nerves, his voice trembling, his hands tightening the grip he had on the blankets.

"Yes, Sam, I'm here, what's going on?" the old man's heart broke down as his eyes looked into Sam's. The boy had panic swimming in his blue/green gaze, the tears making him look like a desperate child.

"Bobby you- where-where's Dean?"

"He went back to the motel. It was my order, he didn't want to leave you"

"Bobby.. you gotta save Dean, NOW!" that only phrase caused the old man's eyes to widen. Save him from what?

"Boy, what are you talking about?" the same panic transferred to Bobby's voice now.

"I- I saw him die, Bobby. Please, hurry! There's someone waiting for him in the motel, I.. I think it's Walt but... he wasn't the same. His blood was dark..." Sam's voice tried to fight the nerves off.

"Dark blood? Oh damn it! How do you know?"

"I... I had... a vision" not even the youngest could believe it. How could he have a vision if his power was already developed? It had no answer, not right now, but it didn't matter. Whatever caused him to see the future, he was thankful.

"A vision?" Bobby's surprise only grew bigger.

"It doesn't matter now! Go save him! He's gonna kill him, go!" he ordered, though it sounded more like a plea.

"But-"

"JUST GO! I CAN'T LOSE DEAN, BOBBY, GO!"

Without waiting for another beg, Bobby ran after the oldest Winchester. Sam had a very big surprise everyday, but this time it could be really helpful.

Sam's tears stopped to drop as hope burst into his soul, turning Bobby into the hero that would save his brother.

_Just hang in there, Dean..._

...

"Damn it"

"Aren't you gonna say hi?"

"Come on, Dean, let's have a talk"

It was happening for real now. Dean was having the exact conversation he had with Walt in Sam's vision. But would things go the same way?

"Why are you doing this, Walt? You don't have to kill us! Stop chasing us!"

"Don't have to kill you? stop chasing you? come on, I know you can do better than that"

"Just stop it, Walt. We didn't do any of those things on purpose! You have no idea what we've been through! You're just a damn ignorant who doesn't know a shit about us!"

"I know enough"

Bobby had to hurry up if he didn't want a tragedy to happen.

A few minutes later, the fight began. Walt ended up trapped between the wall and Dean's angered hands covered in the black goo he didn't seem to notice due to the blinding anger. The other hunter kicked Dean's stomach and threw him to the floor. But this time, the things changed by itself. Dean managed to get up on his feet (with a lot of efford, yeah, but he did) and grabbed the gun that fell to the ground when they both started fighting. Without a blink, Dean shot Walt, but for his surprise, he was still alive, with an evil smile painted on his face. Walt was no longer Walt. He was now a **Leviathan**.

"What the-?" the green-eyed hunter gasped, he was literally doomed.

"Hello" Walt said happily faking, and approached him to throw Dean's gun away and hit him, the screen fading to black.

...

**Before you say, even if Dean died in Sam's vision and now in the reality, the way he was going to die is kind of avoided, it doesn't mean his future is not the same. ****Sam's vision could have been a little changed since he didn't have them in a long while, we can say.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this. I really wanted to continue! You guys are supporting me so much and I'm really thankful! So keep reviewing, keep helping me with what you say so I can continue on the writing business! I LOVE YOU!**

**About the question (thanks for answering!) my answer would be that I'd rather Sam die human than surviving but becoming a demon, because if he becomes a demon (or an evil person) Dean would "hate" him "somehow" (like in 5x04, if I well remember). Next question would be... how do you think the boys will react if Bobby dies? I have my own thoughts, but I wanna know what you think, so please, leave your answer in your review.**

**EXTRA LITTLE QUESTION, if you saw Supernatural the Animation, do you like the new version they made to Carry on my wayward son? LOL! Answer if you wish :)**

***sings* **_**Once I rose above the noise and confusion just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high**_** ... I know u love it, hihihi...**

**THANKS EVERYBODY!**

**Bye, fellas :D**


	9. Damn Cleaner

**HI HI HI! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! ARE YOU ALL SO HAPPY LIKE ME BECAUSE TODAY'S THE NEW EPISODE? DAMN, GOSH I AM! I've been waiting for this SO LONG! So I'm posting the new part today! I wanna thank sammynanci for helping me out since I was kind of stuck, thank you SO much! I love you!**

**Happy three kings day, btw! ****This is your gift! Lol :P Sorry for taking so long but I was out of ideas, I hope you like it! ;D NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! SO PLEASE REVIEW! SO I CAN FINISH THIS STORY! :D Thank u so much for all of your kind reviews, you're all so awesome!**

**Eliza: I do not speak portuguese but since I speak spanish I could understand what you said. Thank you so much for liking this story! I'm glad you're loving it so far so here's more! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I only like to play with their minds! , WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ALL THE SEASON! THIS CONTAINS SPOILER!**

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 9: Damn Cleaner**_

Pain. A very sharp pain took over Dean's head when his eyes flew open and found himself tied to a chair. On a hand, he didn't feel very surprised. The last thing he remembered was having a little showdown with Walt (or the Leviathan version of Walt) and then everything faded to black. Surely, the Leviathan used the time he was unconscious to tie him up. Not an uncommon move, but very effective when you're trying to be the only one standing, right? On the other hand, this was really bad. Walt's fury plus the desire the Leviathans had to kill the Winchesters equaled a really big problem to the green-eyed hunter. He didn't have the special weapon needed to kill the Leviathan and there was no way he could get it, specially when said Leviathan held a knife, a gun and who knows what else against him. And the thoughts became worse when he realized that as soon as the Leviathan got rid of him, he'd go after Sam, and later, after Bobby.

"Seems like you slept really good. How are you feeling?" the Leviathan mocked him as he walked making circles around the hunter, his hand guarding a knife.

"Better if you shut your mouth" Dean answered sharply. His mood was not the best one at the moment, and he didn't want a freaking monster to worsen it.

"Oh, don't play the rude boy with me. I'm the one who calls the shots now" he shot a dark gaze at Dean, who shot a darker one back. "Literally" the Leviathan added.

"C'mon, what do you want? Why are you holding me here and didn't kill me yet?" the oldest Winchester questioned him, his eyes following every step the Leviathan took.

"I want to have a little conversation with you" the Leviathan used a very influenceable tone that pissed Dean off.

"I'm not in the mood to have a "little conversation" with you. It'd be better if you just snuffed me off right now. Save your speech"

"Then I'm not going to"

Dean closed his eyes in sign of annoyance. What was this little bastard going to try?

The "little bastard" grabbed a chair and sat down beside the green-eyed hunter, his knife still in his hands. It reminded him of the time when Gordon Walker did the same move explaining his reasons of killing his little brother.

"C'mon, Dean. Let's try to reason here. Look at you, you're going down. Drinking all the time, sinking your guilts into alcohol and cheap women. What is all that for? Just because you lied to your brother" the Leviathan explained. Dean frowned, not understanding what his point was. "You're extremelly strong without your brother, you've always been. He was the one who was holding you back"

"If you're going to give me that speech trying to convince me of leaving my brother then you're seriously wasting your time, dude" the 32's years old hunter looked down, his annoyance growing bigger. Any bastard was going to convince him of that, never.

The Leviathan stood up fastly and slashed his knife across Dean's wrist, a red substance staining his skin. Dean growled in pain because of the surprising cut.

"Don't you understand!" the Leviathan walked a few steps away from the tied hunter. "Don't you realize you were much stronger when you were hunting by yourself? Years before you went after your brother? How you used to manage your problems by yourself, doing whatever you wanted to without asking anybody? And do you remember how things began to screw up when you joined him? His death, your trip to Hell, your deal with the Angels, the Apocalypse and now us..."

"It's not all Sam's fault"

"that's what you want to make yourself believe but deep down you know things would be different without him" the Leviathan stated as he walked back to him. "You are so much stronger when you are just by yourself. When you're with your brother you're always taking care of him, something you shouldn't even do since he's old enough"

"That's not of your business" Dean gave him a look full of anger and darkness. The Leviathan didn't seem to mind that.

"I know what you think, Dean, I know you both perfectly. I know that you think this life you have sucks when before you used to think it was cool. I know that you're now so tired that you'd rather die than to keep living this life. Why do you have to feel like that?" the Leviathan began to shoot words that Dean didn't have in mind.

"What? You're my psychologist now?" sarcasm and irony was his best weapon so far.

The Leviathan gave him a tricky smile, "See? This is when you never are able to accept your own thoughts. And let me tell you that you're not far from the truth. Having this life is useless, you know you can never beat all the evilness in the world. Once you finish with a problem, another one will start immediately and that's gonna be a loop until you can't stand still any longer"

The oldest Winchester looked down, his thoughts beaten by the transformed hunter. "Monsters will keep on raising, chasing you, killing you, until they take all you've got left. Azazel was beaten, Lilith too, the evil Angels and Lucifer, but are you free? Are you happy? Are you living an apple pie life? No. Now it's us, and it's thousands of us, how will you exterminate us all?"

"Easiest weapon ever, a damn cleaner" Dean couldn't help to let a little giggle out. It sounded pretty dumb. The Leviathan didn't seem to like his comment since his manipulative face turned into an annoyed one.

"Well, but you're not always going to have a cleaner by your side. We're always going to be one step ahead of you" his voice became darker. "You don't know how many plans we have for this little planet. We got to thank you and your friend Cassie for helping us out. It's sad he's not going to be here to see that" his lips curled into a little smile as he watched the hunter's face turn into one full of hatred as he heard the name of the angel who'd been his best friend for a very long time.

"Son of a bitch..." he whispered to himself, not being able to control his fury any longer. "YOU FILTHY MORONS ARE NOT GOING TO BEAT US! IT'S TIME YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT!" the green-eyed hunter shouted causing the Leviathan to laugh even harder. He was happy for causing in the Winchester the fury and the desperation he wanted to cause with all the words he said in this conversation. There was not a better torture than the mental one, obviously, followed by the physical one.

"Really? I'm not so sure" the monster said quietly as he moved a bit further to take a gun with his hands. The torture was about to begin.

"What are you doing?" Dean called himself stupid after making this question, it was obvious what he was going to do, right?

"I'm going to kill your brother first. He won't be an easy target since he's peacefully dreaming" he made a pause to look at him. "And you are going to stay here"

...

The old hunter was putting a Borax inside the car he took. He had all the other weapons but that one was left. "Thank God, it's easy to get" he thought.

After that, he got in the car and started driving. The nerves were taking over him as he remembered the youngest Winchester's words, full of fear and confusion. He hasn't seen him like that in a very long time and it had awaken some protective feelings for him. But the one who was in danger right now was the oldest. He remembered how his inside shook in fright as he heard that Dean was going to be killed. He just wished he could get there in time, he wouldn't resist if he lost him, and obviously his little brother wouldn't either.

"Just hang in there, idjit" the voice of his mind spoke as he drove faster.

...

"You're not gonna go anywhere, you hear! You touch my brother and I swear to God I-" his threat was cut by the Leviathan's voice.

"God? Come on, kiddo. God's not gonna help this time" a wicked smile appeared on his face. The fear he was making the Winchester feel was bigger than any other. He pretended to attack his weak spot.

"I will kill you!" the green-eyed hunter gritted his teeth, anger and desperation filling his voice at a time.

"Yeah, sure. I see how scary you look in that sweet little chair" the monster mocked him once again and Dean felt his inside burn in rage. No one would ever use his brother to threaten him and live after that. He had to do something or the Leviathan was going to leave and there would be nothing else he could do. And what the hell, he just couldn't stand the thought of losing his brother again, less if he wasn't there to protect him. He felt tears well up in his eyes but fought too hard to keep them from falling. He couldn't help to feel devastated when it came to his brother, the person he loved the most in his life. This scene reminded him of the time when the human hunters, the Benders, left him in a chair, unable to move so they could kill him. He was feeling the same now. What kind of brother would he be if he wasn't there to save him from this monster? This thought was painfully ripping his heart out, his breath became heavier and sweat was rolling down his forehead. _No, Sammy, no..._

He began to try with all the strength he had left to untie himself, but he could barely move. The Leviathan did a good work on that.

"Is there something you want me to tell your brother?" the Leviathan questioned him before he reached the exit door.

The oldest became more frightened as he realized that time was already up. _Think, think, think!_

"Yeah, burn in Hell, you stupid son of a bitch" the Winchester's heart jumped as he heard the old hunter's voice in front of him, and seconds later, the Leviathan was covered in Borax. An ax raised and cut his head off.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted, his voice barely sounding through the surprise.

"Thought I was gonna let this moron do what he wants? Nah, his dead meat now" he stated as he looked at the floor, the Leviathan's head (or Walt's head) surrounded by this annoying black goo. Seconds later, he was cutting the ropes around the Winchester to untie him.

Dean was speechless. He seriously thought this was the very end since he never believed that Bobby was on his way back to the motel. How was there a chance he would know about this? He had to ask.

"Bobby, how did you know?" the green eyes of the hunter stared at the old man, asking for a true response that would calm his doubts.

The question startled Bobby for a second, since he didn't know how to tell Dean that Sam had a vision again. "Sam told me" only three shy words emerged from his lips.

Dean's heart skipped a beat as he heard his brother's name, "Sam? Is he awake?" he jolted, his feelings covered in worry. He heard the ropes fall and no more pressure against his body. He finally could stand up and face Bobby, waiting eagerly for this answer.

"He is"

"Bu- Bobby…"

"He told me to come. He said you were in danger"

"And how did he know that?"

"He had a vision"

Hearing these four words, Dean's eyes widened. A vision? Really? How could it be possible if Sam's power was already developed? And those strong headaches were attacking him again... what the hell?

"I don't know, boy. He wouldn't explain either" he answered a question that Dean made only with his gaze. "He was just covered in tears and begged me to come here. Now I see why..." the old hunter added, taking a look around.

"So, let's go now! If Sam is awake, I've got to see him now"

...

**Ohhhh! Bobby's our hero! *lets tears drop* Let's see how this story ends the next chapter (: thank you a lot for all of your reviews! ****And sorry if I had any mistake, I didn't check it as I always do since I don't have time at all right now, I'M SORRY, NOT MY INTENTION!**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND KEEP ON DOING IT SO I CAN FINISH! PWEAAASHE! *-* Love you all!**

**Bye bye!**


	10. Trust

**Hi there! I'm sorry for delaying so much, but I was out of inspiration and I didn't get many reviews, so that made me feel really bad without wanting to continue :C but well, tomorrow I'm leaving! I'm going to another town for 2 weeks for my vacations so ;) I'm sure I'll come back totally inspired and full of ideas! So stay tunned!**

**This is the last chapter of this story! I'm really thankful! Thank you for all of your kind reviews and the support I had through all this story that finally came to its end. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WORDS, LOVE AND EVERYTHING! YOU ROCK!**

**So now I hope you enjoy the last chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Warning: it contains spoiler, so it's up to you if you wanna take the risk or not.**

_**When Past Comes After You**_

_**Chapter 10: Trust**_

The thick silence filled the tense atmosphere between the two hunters. Bobby, who was driving, kept his sight and attention on the road ahead, trying not to get distracted by anything else. The latest events shook his conscience a little. He still couldn't get Sam's face out of his mind when he told him about the vision, something without an explanation so far. His mind tried to understand, to find a logical reason, a logical answer for this big question. Sam had obviously an increible power he couldn't utterly acknowledge yet, and it scared the crap out of him at the same time it made him feel proud.

On the other hand, Dean was sunk in his own thoughts. Sitting on the passenger seat, the oldest Winchester was looking out the window, watching the raindrops draw lines on the glass that protected him from them. He remembered the conversation he had with the Leviathan. He knew it was only a technique to break him apart, to annoy him before killing him, he knew monsters lie and exaggerate only to disturb, he knew he shouldn't listen to them when they speak, but sadly that was something his ears couldn't avoid. Without the intention, every single word the Leviathan said were etched on his conscience…

_You're extremelly strong without your brother, you've always been. He was the one who was holding you back._

First lie, that was completely a lie. Things always went wrong when they were not together, and he specially didn't feel stronger if his brother wasn't there around with him, not because he wanted someone watching his back, but because he knew Sammy was there so he could play his older brother role and protect him from whatever they were up against.

_Do you remember how things began to screw up when you joined him? His death, your trip to Hell, your deal with the Angels, the Apocalypse and now us..._

Not really. If he was forced to say the crude truth, things were screwed up since the very beginning of their lives, so the fact he went after him was an improvement of his own, just like he said: he could do it alone but he didn't want to. It meant his brother's company was everything for him. And speaking more specifically, Sam wasn't the gulty of his own death and his trip to hell, nor the deal with the Angels nor the appearence of the Leviathans, so? Couldn't it be clearer?

_Deep down you know things would be different without him._

Of course things would be different without him! His life would be an utter disaster, null and void, full of hate and despair with no sense, only with a strong desire to kill and despise whatever gets in the way... Summarizing, a monster with no humanity (something that his little brother was the only one to keep him away from). Just like he said:- "we keep each other human" and he really meant it.

_Having this life is useless, you know you can never beat all the evilness in the world. Once you finish with a problem, another one will start immediately and that's gonna be a loop until you can't stand still any longer._

That's the sentence that bothered him the most, the one that dug deeper. He couldn't find a contradiction for these words. It has always been like that. Azazel was killed, immediately a bunch of demons (Lilith among them) were ready to attack. Once Lilith was killed, Lucifer was free. Once Lucifer was destroyed, Eve came. Once Eve was exterminated, Castiel started a plan that would end with the release of the Leviathans, and here they are, and he's almost sure that once they're done with the Leviathans, another threat will be about to raise. But who's going to be there to stop that? Who's gonna be there to beat them all down? They're the only one who can, and their lives are already screwed, so the least they can do is stop these monsters from screwing other people's lives.

And after making such a big reflection, now he had to start thinking what to say to his little brother when he arrives the hospital. He was eager to see him since Sam is always the one who calms him down after every fight, every bad day, every bad hunt, even though he didn't even know it. Sam's blue/green eyes had such a special and incomparable energy that gave Dean all his force back.

"How is he?" The green-eyed hunter decided to break the annoying silence, asking more about his little brother since the only thing he knew was that he woke up after having a vision.

"Uh, what?" Bobby was dragged out of his imagination after hearing Dean's voice, "Whatcha' say?"

"How's my brother? I mean, does something hurt him? Is he getting better or...? remember he was stabbed"

"I don't know, Dean, the boy was scared and he rushed me, I had no time to ask him how he was feeling" the old man justified himself.

The silence invaded the Winchester again.

"But if he woke up, it means he's getting better, right?"

"Yeah..." Dean's voice sounded unsure.

"So calm down. When we get there, we'll know" Bobby last said, hoping the Winchester would understand. He increased the speed to get there faster.

...

Some minutes later, Bobby and Dean arrived the hospital. They both stepped in as fast as their feet were allowed and walked fastly towards Sammy's room. The anxiousness was written on both faces, but mostly on Dean's. His mind was only focused on the words he'd have to release once he faces his brother and finally explain himself.

They stood still on the edge of the door watching the youngest Winchester sleep: eyes shut, steady pulse, tranquility all over him, still with dark bags under his eyes with a noticeable weakness and almost forgotten traces of shed tears. That image was etched on Dean's heart as he took a breath in. Then out…

"I'll go get a coffee, you go talk to him" the old hunter said as he put a heartwarming hand on the Winchester's shoulder before walking away and leaving him, ready to walk in.

Dean took another breath in and out, and started walking towards a chair that was near Sam's bed. He calmly sat down and looked at him… he hated when his little brother looked this weak, but also loved to see how peacefully he was sleeping. He didn't think of waking him up to put words he maybe didn't wanna hear into his head, he preferred to wait until he opens his eyes by his own, and he'd be there all the time Sam needed, because that's what he lived for, that's what he liked to do and no one would question him.

He also decided to whisper some cheerful words in case Sam needed those to find his way back to reality, because he always felt his little brother's guide.

"I'm back, Sammy" he started. "Bobby told me about your vision. But don't worry, he got there in time. I'm here now" his voice almost broke down as he imagined himself in the same situation Sam was, unable to escape, unable to run if he knew something was going to happen to him. He could almost feel the desperation his little brother did.

On the other hand, Sam was swimming in unconsciousness, a deep part of his mind that made him feel no pain, only warmth and confort. Sometimes he wished he could stay there, wherever he couldn't hear Lucifer's voice, wherever he was lonely, calm, away from all worries. But other times he wished he could open those eyes to meet his brother, the only person wandering his mind right now. He missed him, hell, he did. He missed talking normally to him, the jokes, the smell of the leather jacket… everything. Now he was covered in hesitation without knowing whether Bobby was able to save him from that scary future or not… Until a soft voice clarified his doubts.

"**I'm back, Sammy" **

_What? Wait a minute… is it Dean?_

"**Bobby told me about your vision. But don't worry, he got there in time. I'm here now"**

_De… Dean! He's… he's safe. Bobby did it!_

"**I'm here now"**

Those words echoed in his mind. He's there, right there with him as he's always been. How could he be sleeping? He has to wake up, he has to talk to him, he has to apologize for leaving, he has to say unspokenly that he needs him and loves him.

His voice was the guide he needed to find the light, to find the way back to consciousness. Dean's voice was always the one he needed to hear first.

"Sammy" whispered Dean in a low but soft voice. Then is when Sam''s eyes finally flew open.

"D'n…" he slurred and rubbed his eyes to clarify his sight.

"Hey, how you feelin'?"

Sam delayed a bit to answer. He still tried to get used to the light. "m f'ne" he slurred again.

"Uhm, Sam, I…"

"Dean… don't say anything. I'm the one who has to apologize. I shouldn't have left like that, I-"

"Sam" Dean shot a serious look. "I just want you to know that what I did… it wasn't because I didn't trust you. It was because, you know, she was a monster and sooner or later she was going to kill again… And I can't carry more guilt, you know? How would I feel if I knew that somebody else died because we didn't kill her?"

Sam only listened carefully and prepaired his own speech.

"Anyway, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I acted like a coward. I was afraid of what you could do or say, so I'm... really sorry…"

The blue/green-eyed hunter couldn't help to smile. His lips curled into a relieved grin once he realized that everything was okay with his brother and that he actually trusted him again.

"Thank you, Dean, thank you" he said with a grateful tone.

"For?"

"For trusting me"

Dean's eyes filled with surprise. He could understand then, after looking deeply into his brother's eyes, how important it was for him to have his trust. Then, he knew he'd never lose the trust in him, no matter what happens. He knew that that feeling kept them together almost as strong as love did.

Both brothers smiled to each other and shot a look that said more than a million words, because that was his special and unspoken way to communicate.

…

**And that, my friends, is the end. I think it's crappy, but well, I have no time, seriously. At least I hope you enjoyed it :D and thanks for reading my story, it means a lot to me! Thanks to the people who reviewed it and to the ones who read it :D *-* Soon I'll be uploading more ;) thanks for everything!**

**Bye, fellas, love u! Wish me luck in my vacations! :D**


End file.
